Tomatokun is Mine! (Karma x OC)
by LeminaAkabane
Summary: Lemina Kaido, A childhood friend of a certain tomato head, Has been hiding the fact that her dark blue eyes can change into glaring red at her own will. Everytime her classmates from 3-E asks her how her eyes can do that, She immediately changes the topic with her usual bright smile. Why doesn't she answer them honestly? Is she hiding something with her smile?
1. AN Character Info

Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a story online so if there are any errors in this story please tell me

Hope you guys enjoy the story^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom, Mekakucity Actors and Little Battlers Experience Wars

Character info:

Name: Lemina Kaido

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Birthday: Feb 15

Height: 5'4

Hair color: Blonde with a little bit of red at the end of her hair

Personality: Kind, Warm hearted and mostly Selfless. But you seriously don't want to anger her. She's also very protective of her parents and friends as if for example someone insulted her family she threatens them and also cuss at them but the second they insulted her parents and friends again she wont hesitate to use violence.

Crush: Karma Akabane

Best friends: Kayano Kaede, Nagisa Shiota, Yukiko Kanzaki, Manami Okuda, Rio Nakamura, And the whole Blindfold Gang

Languages she knows: Japanese, English, Tagalog ('coz I'm Filipino),French and Korean

Father: Jin Kaido

Mother: Amy Kaido

Siblings: Yurika Kaido (little sister)

Eye ability: Glaring Eyes, The ability to make someone see their fear when they lock eyes with her red glaring eyes inflicting fear to them. Though, She can't control her ability when she's asleep and mostly ends up having a terrible nightmare

Original eye color: Dark blue

Seat number: 2

Top 3 best subjects: Science (especially Astronomy), Math, English

Worst subject: History

Fear: Losing someone important to her, Centipedes

You can see her appearance if you take a look at my profile pic

I may not update that much because of school


	2. Welcome to Class 3-E

**This is when she got to Class 3-E, this is after 2 weeks when Karma arrived. And Imma shut up and continue writing now**

* * *

Lemina woke up hearing her annoying alarm clock. "Stupid piece of crap" She smashed the clock with an annoyed expression.(Poor clock ;-;) Thank god its not broken...yet. 'Note to self to have an alarm clock that is NOT annoying' She thought. " What time is it already?" She looked at her phone to see that its already 7:30am. "Well shit" She immediately prepared herself to school as she puts her favorite orange fur coat(You know just like Izaya's but color orange)

~Timeskip to when she got to school~

' _Finally made it!_ ' She panted as the bell just rung, signaling that class is about to start. ' _Might as well surprise Nagisa~kun and the whole class_ ' She takes her chocolate juice that magically appeared out of nowhere. She knocked at the classroom's door, waiting for the teacher's signal to let her in.

"Come in!"

She opened the door while drinking her chocolate juice. As soon as she saw a yellow octopus with a huge grin, She immediately do a spit take making the whole class panic and a certain redhead smirk.

"A-Are you ok?!" The octopus puts his hand-er tentacle at her shoulder that quickly burst.

Lemina smirked. She quickly took her gun and starts shooting the octopus. But it was too fast that it was already at the back of the classroom. The class gasped.

' _She's the second!_ ' Nagisa thought

"Damn, to think that Spongebob and Squidward's son is THAT fast!" Lemina exclaimed.(Sorry,I just had to ok?) "Seriously Lemina~chan? That's the first thing you say after injuring teach?" Karma asked smirking. "You guys know each other?!" The class asked. "Childhood friends" The duo said in unison making them both chuckle.

"Hey Lemina~chan! How did you injured Koro~sensei?" Nagisa asked, still in shock.

"Well I crushed some BB bullets making sure that takoyaki~sensei here doesn't see it" She smiled. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! My name is Lemina Kaido! Hope we get along!" She then sat next to Karma's left (AKA her seat is behind Okuda)

~Timeskip to lunch time~

As Lemina is about to eat her lunch, Kayano went to her desk and asked her to eat with her,Nagisa and Karma. Of course She accepted the request and went to eat with them.

"So Lemina~chan, got any plans to kill Koro~sensei?" Karma asked. "Nope, Have nothing in mind" She replied. "Lemina~chan, Would you mind telling me a little about yourself?" Kayano politely asked. The blonde pondered for a bit before saying "I have two legs." They all facepalmed while Karma is doing his best to hold his laughter.

"Nevermind"

* * *

 **So how did it go? did you guys enjoyed it?**


	3. Looks like Tomatokun has a rival!

"Say Lemina~chan, Why are you here at E class? What happened when I got suspended?" Karma asked

"Hahahahahaha..." The mentioned blonde nervously puts her hand at the back of her head

~ _Flashback_ ~

 _"Why are you doing this?!" Nagisa exclaimed as he found out his classmate, Hannah (or you can use the name of the person you hate that is a girl), torn his textbooks and put push pins in his shoes_

" _Eh~? What are you talking about? Do you even HAVE any evidence that I did it?" Hannah mocked him. (Sorry if your name's Hannah, Don't worry this is a different Hannah, My Ex-classmate) Nagisa bit his lower lip in frustration, He didn't have evidence that she did it._

 _ **"Ah! What about I do this! That should teach that slut Lemina who's boss!"**_ _Hannah's voice echoed through the library. (btw classes are in session while Nagisa, Hannah and Lemina are at the empty library) Both Hannah and Nagisa were shocked to here that._

 _"Here's the evidence you wanted." Lemina then showed up with her cellphone. " I recorded it, EVERYTHING" Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she tries to NOT beat up Hannah._

 _"I-I... N-NO-"_

 _"Do me a fucking favor and speak in one of the five languages I know" Lemina interrupted her stuttering and went straight to the point_

 _"You... If it wasn't for you I would have already have him! If you didn't transferred here Asano~kun would have been mine!" Hannah shouted at her in rage_

 _"And what does that have to do with Nagisa~kun here?" Lemina interrogated_

 _"I knew that if I went for you, MY Asano~kun will quickly find out that I did it and he will quickly hate me but he obviously wouldn't care if someone like Nagisa~kun here, Someone who's about to transfer to 3-E next year get hurt!" Hannah insulted._

 _"Now if YOU don't want this to happen again! Get down on your knees and say 'Oh I'm so sorry my queen Hannah for being insensitive and a huge bitch!'" Hannah blackmailed. But little did she know that she will get fucked up by triggering Lemina._

 _"Die..." Lemina said in a low voice._

 _"OH SORRY CANT HERE YOU~!" Hannah stomped in front of her._ _Lemina looked at her in the eye with her_ _ **glaring eyes**_

 _"YOU DEAF BITCH?! I SAID DIE!" She kicked something close to her which happens to be a door that ended up getting shattered to pieces with little effort. Hannah gasped in fear, now knowing she fucked up big time. Lemina sneered at her. "Aww~ What's wrong you bitch? Where's that confidence you had just a while ago~?" She taunted. "Y'know, I wouldn't even hesitate to do the same thing to your face~" Hannah stepped back as Lemina stepped forward._

 _"Now before that happens..." Hannah gulped._

 _"DON'T YOU EVER SHOW THAT SHITTY FACE OF YOURS EVER AGAIN!" She shouted in pure rage as Hannah ran away in fear._

 _"Lemina~chan...You didn't have to..." Nagisa looks at her with apologetic eyes, feeling guilty._ Lemina's eyes turns back to normal and starts questioning him like a worried mother to her cinnamon roll son. "That slut didn't do anything bad to you right?!" She worriedly asked. "N-No! Don't worry I'm fine!" Lemina sighed in relief, glad that her best friend is alright.

 _"Kaido Lemina, Go to the Principal's Office immediately" The principal's voice came from the speakers_

 _"I'm sorry Lemina~chan...But I think their gonna suspend you..." Nagisa apologized, feeling guilty that he's the reason why his best friend is going to be suspended and be put to the infamous 'End Class'_

 _"No Nagisa~kun, You don't need to apologize!" She gave him a reassuring smile saying that it wasn't his fault to begin with_

 _"By the way..." Nagisa curiously looked at her_

 _"What did she mean when she said that Asano~san would have already been her's when I transferred here?" She asked him, oblivious about Asano having a crush on her ever since she is the highest female student at the overall ranking._

 _"Who knows? Nagisa sweatdropped at her for being clueless_

 _End of Flashback_

"And then I got suspended after going to the principal's office" Lemina finished telling them her story

"Long story short, She got suspended after threatening a student to just die and destroying school property" Nagisa stated

"Damn... Lot's of things happened after I got suspended" Karma then thought ' _Tch, Looks like Ass-ano is both my academic AND my love rival...'_ He clicked his tongue in annoyance

* * *

 **Ooooohhhh~ looks like we have a jealous Karma here~ huehuehuehuehue**

 **Anyways! I may not update that often because of school and I might need a little inspiration and stuff like that**


	4. Oh my god! Is that a Bitch!

After Okuda's very straight forward assassination attempt and learning her lesson, Days past...(Maybe weeks who knows?) Then suddenly, Koro~sensei came to school with a woman clinging on to him. Obviously seducing the octopus...

"Allow me to introduce the part-time foreign language teacher who has come today!" Koro~sensei stated as he entered the classroom.

"Nice to meet you everyone! My name is Irina Jelavic." The woman introduced herself while clinging on to the octopus

''...This guy's physique has a few oddities, but do your job and don't let it bother you." Karasuma stated as Koro~sensei took his wig out in front of Irina

The whole class starts murmuring about their new teacher...

"...She's a real babe"

"Holy crap, Those boobs..."

"So... Why is she clinging on to him like that?"

 _'What the hell is wrong with those first two impressions of her?'_ Lemina thought as she looked at the playboy and the pervert.

' _The octopus-styled monster Koro~sensei... is at a loss, Despite being fawned over by a human woman. For Koro~sensei, Who always expresses himself through his facial colors... What sort of face does he have for bewilderment?'_ Nagisa calmly observed the octopus. And as if on cue, Koro~sensei looks at Irina's breast making his face turn pink.

 _'THAT'S JUST YOUR RUN-OF-THE-MILL LOVESICKNESS, ISN'T IT?!'_ The whole class thought as Nagisa put in his notes the octopus's #5 weakness: Boobs

"Ahh... You're more wonderful everytime I look at you. Those lovely, Righteous-seeming round eyes, Those indistinct joints... I seem to have become captivated by you~ 3" Irina hugged Koro~sensei tighter even more... (That's what she said *inserts lenny face* )

~ _Timeskip to the whole class playing with Koro~sensei~_

"A school hiring an assassin is problematic. We'll have you work as a teacher as well, To keep up appearances." Karasuma looked at Irina.

"...Fine. It doesn't really matter to me either way. I'm a professional. I'll hold lessons and all that, But the job will be over soon enough." She replied to him.

"Koro~sensei!" She approached him as the whole class stopped their movements to look at her. She asked him a favor to buy her a Vietnamese coffee which he immediately did and flew away to Vietnam.

"So...Um... Irina~sensei? Class is starting, So should we return to the classroom?" The raven-haired ikemen politely asked

"Class..? Oh right, you are all free to do what you want." The whole class looked at her in confusion

"And also, Could you guys just call me by my first name? Call me 'Jelavic~oneesama'" She took her cigarette and lit it

.

.

.

"So, What now? Bitch~neesan?" Karma broke the silence while the whole class snickered at her new nickname.

"DON'T SHORTEN IT BRAT!" The bitch exclaimed.

"You're Nagisa Shiota right?" She walked up to Nagisa. He nodded before getting kissed by the bitch herself

"WHAA- NOOOOO! KAYANO~CHAN IS THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO TAKE HIS FIRST KISS!" Lemina comically cried as she can now see that her OTP is now broken.

"YEAH! WAIT... WHAT?!" Kayano looked at her with a very surprised look. Lemina suddenly jolted up and looked at her.

"...Did you just agreed with me?" She smirked along with Karma and Rio as they saw Kayano's flustered face

"Come to the faculty office after this. I want to hear the info you have on that guy" Miss Bitch whispered to Nagisa as she broke the kiss

 _'Oh I see... No wonder she kissed him...'_ Lemina thought as the 2 went to the faculty office

"As for the rest of you!" All eyes are now staring at the bitch

"Those with useful information, Come and speak with me!" Lemina raised a brow at her

"I'm doing you all a favor. And I'll even lend some manpower to the girls. A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit on the sidelines and watch" Now the whole class is a bit offended on what she just called them.

"And, If you get in the way of my assassination mission even, a little bit... **I'll kill you.** " Miss Bitch threatened as she takes out her golden pistol

' _Wow, She really IS a Bitch...'_ Lemina narrowed her eyes on Miss Bitch direction.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating that fast! I just got to my relatives funeral... And I may not update next week because of an up coming exam so... Hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^**


	5. Tentacles vs Huge Breasts!

"Heeey, _**Bitch~neesan**_ , Start the lesson already!" Miss Bitch suddenly falls from her chair

"Yeah, _**Bitch~neesan!**_ "

"You're a teacher here for the time being, **_Bitch~neesan!_** "

"QUIT IT ALL WITH THAT 'BITCH~NEESAN' STUFF!" She shouted in rage

"...Oh, Okay! _**Bitch**_ is what we should call you then!" Lemina cheerfully exclaimed while the class laughed and agreed with her

"YOU BRAT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" She complained

"Then... What about **_slut_**? Yeah that suits you better!" Lemina said with sparkling eyes

"Ugh! Okay first of all, The actual pronunciation is different! You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between 'B' and 'V'!" Irina exclaimed

"I'll teach you the right way to pronounce 'V'. First, Bite down lightly on your lower lip!" The class did what she said

"... Good. You should spent the next hour like that." Veins started to show on the class's faces along with an irritated look.

~Timeskip!~

Koro~sensei arrived while Karasuma and Irina were talking outside about the 3-man group she brought on school grounds

"Irina~sensei! I've brought you Chai from India as requested!" Koro~sensei then handed her the drink

"Oh my, Thank you Koro~sensei! I'd wanted to have an afterschool afternoon tea-time!" Irina thanked him

"...That aside, Koro~sensei, I'd like to talk to you about something. Would you like to come to the storage shed at 5:00 pm?"

"Sure, I'll be there." They started to walk towards the shed

"Hey, Hey, Is this for real? Those two are shacking up at the storage shed."

"...I'm kinda disappointed in Koro~sensei, Getting reeled up by a transparent woman."

"...Karasuma~sensei, We... Just can't bring ourselves to like that woman" Megu spoke for the class

"...Sorry. It's the government's instructions to entrust this matter to her, As a professional" The man apologized

"Still, With the skill to complete her preparations in a single day, There's no denying that she's a top-class hitman" He trailed off

~Meanwhile at the storage shed~

Irina locked the door when both her and the octopus were now inside. She started to seduce him by taking off her blazer(Or what ever you guys call it) and press her huge breasts at him... Damn, She is sooo obvious right now, I bet those 3 men she brought with her are having VERY WILD imaginations as she does that...

"Koro~sensei, I... have always like unique people." Or octopus... He starts panicking right now

"I'm going to get undressed Koro~sensei, So please wait a minute~ 3" She then goes behind the white board and covers her ears

Multiple gunshots were suddenly heard from the shed which made everyone stop what they were doing and looked at the storage shed. Only one question is currently lingering at the back of there minds...

 _'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!'_

"You really should have let things be. This is an important storage shed that students also use." Koro~sensei complained as Irina looked at him in surprise. Welp you underestimated an octopus who's about to explode the earth and has a maximum speed of mach 20, Not only that, but is also very intelligent and has superhuman senses. Of course he wouldn't fall for that trick! plus this anime just started and the main objective is already done in less than 10 episodes! That's impossible to happen! If you don't agree with me then ask Fuwa! She would side with me of course...

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Irina~sensei... But **lead bullets don't work on me...** " He even freaking apologized to her... My, what a gentle-octopus

He starts explaining things that I obviously won't write it now 'coz I'm lazy af, After explaining, He backs her into the corner while saying something about cleaning her blades with his own kind of... 'Maintenance'

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** The class heard her scream in terror... Oh dear lord what the hell is happening right now?! This is my first story and it's already going into mature stuff!

"W-What?! First gunshots, Then a piercing shriek and a slippery-slimy sound!" Okajima exclaimed

.

.

.

"NOOOOOO~" Sweat starts rolling down from their heads

.

.

.

"Noooooooo~" Then a moan was heard... GUYS THIS IS **NOT** MATURE CONTENT! DON'T JUDGE MEH! ...pls keep reading ;-;

The whole class ran towards the storage shed, To see Irina dressed in an old fashion japanese PE uniform... She explained what happened and said something about 'his tentacles do such a thing' Which made everyone look at the octopus suspiciously...

"Uhm... Koro~sensei... What did you do to her?" Nagisa hesitantly asked

"Who knows? Adults have their own sort of maintenance after all" Koro~sensei replied with a poker face...

"THAT'S A FACE OF AN HORRIBLE ADULT!"

Then they all walked back to the classroom leaving an embarrassed Irina behind...

* * *

 **Finally finished updating! Sorry for the wait!**


	6. A Bitch is still a Bitch

When Irina came back to the classroom, She just remained silent and tapped furiously on her tablet. The students just stared at her, Waiting for her to do something other than furiously tap on the poor tablet...

"Aha~ Bitch~neesan's pretty frantic. Having _that sort of thing_ done to her must have damaged her pride~" Karma mocked. Lemina suddenly blushed when he said that, Which did not go unnoticed by him of course.

" _My, My, Lemina~chan. Are you having dirty thoughts~?"_ He whispered to her ear (*imagines Karma say it to her seductively* -nosebleeds-)

" _N-No! You Idiot! I'm n-not!"_ He chuckled at how she looks cute right now... But little did he know, She really blushed because at how smexy his voice really is when he said it. And whispering to her ear only made her blush rival with the color of his hair

"Sensei." She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Isogai who finally talked

"... What do you want?" Irina replied, Not fully paying attention to him and the whole class

"If you're not really going to teach us, Could you switch out with Koro~sensei?" The raven-haired ikemen politely asked

"Hmph! You want to be taught by that vicious monster? Comparing the earth's predicament to entrance exams... How nice to be a carefree kid~" Irina suddenly stood up while taunting them

"Moreover, The way I hear it, All of you in Class E... Seem to be the misfit failures of this school. Even if you start studying now, **It's all meaningless...** " Karma smirked, doing his best to stop himself to say to her that she's about to get screwed while narrowing his eyes on her direction. Welp, He's furious. Lemina's eyes turned **glaring red** the moment she blinked her eyes when Irina just insulted her friends and especially the cinnamon roll (The one and only Nagisa). While the rest of the class glared daggers at woman who just insulted them far too long.

 _They were all triggered..._

"I know! here's what we'll do. Once I've successfully killed the octopus, I'll give you 5 million yen to divide amongst yourselves! Such a grand sum is more than any of you will ever see in your lives!" She made a deal to them

"That would be much more profitable than pointlessly studyi-" She was interrupted with a thud to see that the rubber knife was skillfully thrown near her right ear

"... Get out" Irina gasped when she saw their eyes filled with bloodlust that was unfortunately for her, directed to her

"GET OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The whole class starts throwing their school supplies towards her

"SWITCH WITH KORO~SENSEI!"

"WH- WHAT'S WITH THAT ATTITUDE?! YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Irina tried threatening them... Keyword: _tried_

"FINE BY US! YOU JUST TRY!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT!" Nagisa looked to his left to see Kayano holding a sign that has the words written 'NO BIG BOOBS!'

"WE DON'T NEED ANY HUGE BOOBS AROUND HERE!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE ANGRY ABOUT?!"

"..." Karasuma facepalmed outside the classroom seeing how Irina was completely insensitive towards the students' feelings

"THEY'RE ALL IN THE SAME ROOM AS SUCH A WONDERFUL WOMAN YOU KNOW! DON'T YOU THINK THEY SHOULD BE GRATEFUL?!" Irina nagged as she slammed her palm at her desk in the faculty room with Karasuma

"Enough already, Give them a proper apology. Assuming you want to continue the assassination, That is" Karasuma ordered her, But she ended up saying that she doesn't have experience being a teacher at all making him sigh

"I guess there's no helping it. Come with me" He shows her the class and the octopus's has two roles and can fulfill it easily, and in the end says that if she can't fulfill the role of an assassin and a teacher at the same time, She is not really a pro she thought she really is. And she must treat them as equals. She only stayed quiet and let those words sink into her...

 _Timeskip!_

The classroom door slides open, Drawing the students' attention to it to see Irina enter the classroom. She just ignored their stares and took the chalk to write something in the blackboard.

" _You're incredible in bed. Repeat!"_ She spoke in English. The whole class was stunned at her little stunt

"..." Lemina blushed, Knowing what is written in the board really means

" _Come on! I said repeat!"_ Irina commanded again

" _Yuu aa inkuredeburu in beddo"_ They struggled speaking in English. She then told them a short story of one of her missions in America.

"What's written in the board means ' _Beddo deno kimi wa sugoi yo..._ 3'" She translated to them

' _Why are you making junior high students recite that phrase like it's nothing?!'_ Nagisa strangely look at her. She explained in her class that she will teach them seduce other people from another country

"If... despite that, You still don't view me as a teacher, Then I'll give up on assassination and leave... And also, Sorry for a bunch of other things..." She timidly apologized to them surprising them all

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Irina was shocked that she received a laugh from the whole class

"What's being all timid? Just a while ago, You were saying 'I'll kill you!' and other stuff like that!"

"She kinda ended up being a normal teacher"

"We can't call her 'Bitch~neesan' anymore now..."

"I... really got through you all..." Irina was about to cry tears of joy but all of that had to fade away...

"I know! Why don't we call her 'Bitch~sensei!'" She suddenly gave them the 'WTF' look

"Hey uhm... guys! Can we drop the uh... 'Bitch' thing now?" She kindly asked them

"But... we already kinda settled with the 'Bitch' part..."

"Yeah, 'Bitch~sensei' fits you more than 'Irina~sensei'"

"ARGH! I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU ALL!" She ended up scolding/shouting the whole class...

* * *

 **It's finally finished! Don't worry guys! You'll be able to know about Lemina's past after the Kyoto Field Trip!**


	7. In your face Main Campus Students!

_'The school-wide assembly that takes place once a month, In the gymnasium of the main school campus... For those of us in Class 3-E, Its a depressing event...'_ Nagisa sighed while enduring the pain of being discriminated with his classmates

"Nagisa~kun! Good work~ It must be hard to come all the way down to right here" His old classmate who is apparently wearing glasses taunted. When the assembly was starting, There goes the school dean, mocking the whole class with the main campus students.

"Psst! Hey Nagisa~kun! Come to think of it, Where is Karma~kun and Lemina~chan?" Sosuke asked

"Well for Karma~kun, He said that he doesn't want to attend here and doesn't even care if he gets punished, And for Lemina~chan, She wanted to find out if a certain _someone_ is still studying here and it looks like that _someone_ is not studying here anymore" Our cinnamon roll who is the protagonist of this anime that I really love, explained to Sosuke

~Meanwhile back at the mountain~

"Hm? You skipped the assembly too?" Karma asked Lemina

"Well... I just wanna be safe if... _Hannah_ is still studying here, You do know I'll beat her up if she shows her messed up face to me ever again. plus, If she is still here. It's worth it to be punished rather than get suspended again" Lemina explained to him while motioning him to come sit next to her at the mini stairs

"Now enough of that said, Who ever wins a two rounds in street fighter will be the one paying for food!" She took her PSP out of nowhere and challenge him like they always used to when they were kids...

"Bring it on." He smirked and took his PSP out as well

~Back at the gymnasium~

The student council starts preparing for their announcement when Karasuma suddenly entered the gym.

"Who's that teacher?"

"He looks smart and cool!"

"Hello. My name's Tadaomi Karasuma. The homeroom teacher of Class 3-E" He introduced himself to a nearby teacher who happens to be a woman that is blushing like a school girl who just got noticed by her senpai

"Hey look it's Karasuma~sensei! Hey Karasuma~sensei! Look! We designed our knife sheaths~!" Karasuma looked to see Rio and Kurahashi showing them their designed knife sheaths in an area where there are **people who don't know about the octopus who just happens to 'blow' up the moon into a permanent crescent shape.**

" _ITS FINE THAT THEIR CUTE BUT DON'T TAKE THEM UP_ _ **HERE!**_ _THE ASSASSINATION THING IS STILL A SECRET FROM THE OTHER CLASSES!" Karasuma whisper-shouted at them as he takes their knife sheaths away from other people's sight_

"Looks like they're getting along well..."

"How nice~ I mean, Our teachers and the boys in our class are just butt-ugly and rude..." (Yeah, just like your faces student #1 and student #2!) Suddenly, Irina opened the door with a grand entrance. (You go get 'em gurl~ XD)

"Hey Nagisa" He looked at her

"Now that the octopus isn't here. Mind letting me borrow your notebook filled with that octopus's weaknesses?"

"Eh? But I already said all of his weaknesses that I already observed"

"Since you say it like that, It sounds like your hiding something very useful!" She then suffocated Nagisa with her breasts

"Bitch~sensei! I can't breath! Quit it with your breasts!"

"I wish I was him..."

"Why Bitch..?" Nagisa's two old classmates nosebleed thinking about it if they were in his place while Irina was reprimanded by an angry looking Karasuma

"What is it with those guys? Getting carried away despite being in E Class" The main campus students whispered to each other

"Okay. The handout we printed to everyone has the details about our event" The whole E Class was shocked that they didn't have their handouts

"Um... Excuse me. But E Class hasn't gotten theirs yet" Isogai excused

"Heh? That's strange..."

"My Bad~ It looks like I forgot to bring the ones for 3-E. Sorry, but please memorize the handouts before you leave~" One of the student council taunted them and laughed with their teachers and the other classes. So much for having good grades... These people don't have manners...

The E Class just looked down feeling depressed... Stupid main campus students! Didn't teachers taught them manners?! Oh wait, Their teachers are stupid enough to even know what manners are like the other classes.

"... What the heck is this? How under-handed..." Yeah! You tell them Irina! But then suddenly, Takoyaki~sensei is here to save the day! The whole E Class were given handouts out of nowhere

"Isogai~kun." Irina and Karasuma looked to their side to see Koro~sensei twirling a pen like a fidget spinner

"There don't seem to be any problems. There are enough **handwritten** copies for everyone after all..." Hah! take that Main Campus Students!

"... That's true. Ah! We have our printouts so please continue!" Isogai politely stated... What an ikemen...

"Eh?!"

"How?!"

"Who's that guys grinning there that ruined our fun?! Er, I mean... Well then, I'll continue." Nagisa smiled at Koro~sensei

" _I told you NOT to show your face infront of the entire school! Your very existence is a state secret!"_ Karasuma whisper-shouted at him. Koro~sensei assured him that there is nothing to worry about. While he was calming him down, He starts dodging Irina's jabs.

"Is that teacher trying to stab him?" One of the main campus students asked as Irina is once again, reprimanded by an angry looking Karasuma

"They are so weird" Upon hearing that, Class 3-E laughed after seeing Irina get lead away

"Hahahaha! Bitch~sensei just doesn't give up!" They all laughed while Nagisa's old classmates felt angry for the fact that they weren't depressed by their taunts...

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

"We're gonna go on ahead Nagisa~kun!" Sugino called out after the assembly

"I'll come right after I buy some drink" Sugino nodded and went ahead with Kanzaki. As Nagisa was about to buy a drink, two of is ol' classmates starts intimidating him and saying how disrespectful it is to laugh during an assembly... Wow, Shouldn't Nagisa be the one saying that to them since they non-stop discriminate the E Class?

"Hey, What's with that dissatisfied look?" Karasuma heard something and went to look for it. Only to find Nagisa getting pushed to the wall by his old classmates

"Seriously, This school." He was about to intervene when Koro~sensei grabbed him by the shoulder telling him to have faith in Nagisa ending this arguement

"SAY SOMETHING CLASS E! **I'LL KILL YOU!** " His fat classmate grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up a little

' _Kill..?'_ Nagisa's eyes were shadowed as he smiled. He looked at the fatass with eyes glowing with bloodlust

 **"And yet it looks like you've never killed someone before..."** His old classmates backed out in fear after seeing that look he had as Nagisa buys a drink and walked out as if nothing happened

"W-Was that... B-Bloodlust just now?"

Karasuma just looked at Nagisa surprised while Koro~sensei grinned looking proud at Nagisa... Wait, He's always grinning. What the hell am I talking about?

 **Extra:**

While all of that was happening, Lemina and Karma were tied at street fighter, This one round will determine who will pay for food... Both of them knowing that, They had a fierce battle at the last round. And with a finishing blow, Lemina's character got knocked out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Lemina then went to the depression corner while hugging her knees

"Wow, You've improved" Karma complimented her. Then suddenly, Lemina had an idea that will help her escape the situation

"Please Karma~kun..." He looked at her and gave a questioning look

"PLEASE KARMA~KUN! I FORGOT MY WALLET AND I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes with a little bit of tears at it sides

"?!" He was startled by her outburst. He started blushing at how she looked cute infront of his eyes...

"O-Okay! Jeez..." In the end, Karma ended up treating her food...

* * *

 **Hehehehehe... sorry if Karma here is a little bit OOC in this chapter. Well, I just made him like that because he just sees Lemina as a cute human being... I mean, Who wouldn't be like that if there crush is purposely acting cute in front of them! Though the question is, Does Lemina think of herself as a human or a monster who doesn't deserve a happy ending?**


	8. Midterms

"Now then, Shall we begin?" Koro~sensei asked the whole class while cloning himself with headbands that are written in all of the school subjects

"... Begin what?" The whole class sweatdropped at him

"Midterms exams are approaching" Koro~sensei with the Japanese headband explained

"Yup, That's right" Another clone of him with the Math headband nodded

"And so, this period..." The Koro~seensei with the Social Studies headband trailed off

"I shall conduct a high-speed study session!" Koro~sensei with the Science headband finished. He cloned alot of himself to everyone who are weak to a subject. While Terasaka got the Naruto headband which he complained about

All in all, There were 6 people who are weak in Japanese, 8 people who are weak in Math, 4 in Social Studies, Science and English, And 1 person in Naruto. As Koro~sensei was reviewing the whole class, His face got distorted which made Nagisa's jaw to drop to the floor

"Karma~kun! Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden!" He scolded the tomato head while Lemina looked amused at his clones looking distorted. She then stabbed Koro~sensei at the other side of his face making it look more distorted than the previous one

"Lemina~san! Not you too!"

"Cool!" She ignored his scolding and continue to stab him

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

"So... Have you guys now understand the lessons I gave you all?" Koro~sensei asked. They all replied with a "yes" And started to pack their things to go home.

"See ya tomorrow Koro~sensei!" Nagisa waved him goodbye

"Nurufufufufu... I hope that you'll kill me tomorrow then" Koro~sensei said with a green-striped face. He open the door to the faculty room to see Chairman Asano with a rubics cube, Asking Karasuma and Irina how to arrange the colors of it with the most logical and fastest way.

"The answer is simple. Disassemble and rearrange them." He suddenly notices Koro~sensei

"Nice to meet you, Koro~sensei" He greeted. Koro~sensei immediately pours him a cup of tea while massaging him at Mach 20, Which Nagisa saw at the window when his about to go home... You know what? I ain't gonna go too detail into this, You guys watch this anime after all. You know what happens here.

~The Next Day~

"I have multiplied my efforts even further. Now, let's begin class" The class can see billions of Koro~sensei's clones. He tutored every single one of them. Making him extremely tired after their whole period

"Uhm... Koro~sensei. Why are you putting in so much effort teaching us anyways?" One of his students asked. He explains that the danger of being killed would disappear as he imagines all of them having perfect scores at their midterms

"Nah... We're better off not studying, If we can kill him, There's the reward money too"

"With that much money. Even if our grades are bad, We're still gonna live rosy lives in the end"

 _Triggered_

"So that's it. I understand now..." They all gave him questioning looks

"The way you guys think right now, You aren't qualified to be assassins. Please come to schoolyard, Call Karasuma~sensei and Irina~sensei to come with you as well..." He went to the schoolyard after saying those words. They all went to the schoolyard after doing what he said.

"Irina~sensei, I have a question for you as an professional assassin" He called her out

"Whenever you're on a job, Do you only have one plan prepared?" He asked

"...No. For assassins, It's one of the basics to have backup plans when your original plan doesn't go accordingly to it" She replied with a serious tone

"I see... Then Karasuma~sensei, When you teach knifework to the students... Is the first blow the crucial one?" He then asked him

"Of course the first one's the most crucial one. Though, That doesn't mean that the second and the third blow aren't crucial too. If the first blow got dodged, The second and third blow can mean difference between victory and defeat." He also replied with a serious tone

"Ok then. Karma~kun, Lemina~chan. When you guys are on a battle, Is intelligence useless when you get to use your fists in it?" He asked two of his students next. The said students look at each other before answering his question.

"No... Intelligence is practically the most important thing when it comes to battling someone" Lemina nodded at Karma

"Even if you're good at battling someone but you're opponent is smarter than you, You'll mostly end up loosing to your opponent instead, Only an idiot would think that a pencil or a book is useless when you're fighting someone" She answered with karma agreeing with her.

"Look Koro~sensei, What are you getting at?" Maehara got impatient

"You guys thought that 'It would be fine if we have our assassination, After assassinating him we'll end up having good lives with the money that we have now. No need to study when you have so much money.' Well, That's where you're wrong" He started spinning so fast that he ended up creating a tornado

"What if I flee from this classroom and never come back? What if another assassin killed me before you could? When that happens, You'll end up falling back to despair and think of a contingency plan. Here is some advice from your teacher. To all of you who are so insecure." They gulped

 **"Those who do not hold a second blade... Are not qualified to call yourselves assassins"**

"Wha- There's a giant tornado at the top of 3-E's mountain!" A student from the main campus exclaimed

After some time, Koro~sensei finally stopped spinning... The whole class took a look at him to see that he made an open field

"...There were too many weeds and uneven ground on the school campus. I have cleaned it up a bit" The field was polished by his tentacles!

"Unless you have confidence in yourselves and can show that you have second blades. I will consider there to be no assassins in this classroom deserve to be my opponent. And will level you all along with the school building before leaving."

"... A second blade. How much time do we have?" Nagisa asked

"That has already been decided. Until tomorrow... All of you need to score within the top 50 on your midterms exams"

~The next day~

Most of the E-Class were having trouble of answering 'Question #4' at their Math test. The question was like a fish monster with hard scales that are shaped in complicated equations... They all suddenly remembered what Koro~sensei had thought them an was able to answer the questions. But then, In an instant, They were struck by 'Question #11'

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

Koro~sensei was ashamed of himself. So ashamed that he can't even look at his students in the eye.

"...This is all of my fault. I took the school's system too lightly... I can't bring myself to face you all." Suddenly, There was a knife and a BB bullet going straight to his head that he dodged barely

"You suuuuure~? If you can't face us, Then you won't be able to see us coming to kill you~" Karma walked up to him with his and Lemina's exam scores in hand

"Karma~kun! Sensei's depressed right now..!" Karma threw the exam towards him which he caught quickly. To see him and Lemina have very high scores

"Even if the questions change, It makes no difference to me" Everyone was stunned at their exam scores

"Koro~sensei... Since you knew we have high grades in the first place, You decided to teach us in advance" Lemina, Who hasn't spoken a word before arriving, Finally spoke with a pistol in hand pointed towards the octopus

"We have no intention of leaving this classroom. An assassination is alot more entertaining than our previous classroom"

"Soooooo... What are you gonna do Koro~sensei? All of us didn't got into Top 50, So are you gonna run away with you tail between your legs?"

"When it comes down to it, Aren't you just afraid of being killed~?" Karma taunted. The class now knew what he was about to do so they taunted the octopus as well

"What, So you were scared Koro~sensei?"

"Then you should've been honest and tell us that 'I want to run away because I'm scared'"

"Nyuaaa! There's no way I'll run away! I'll pay you all at the end-of-term exams as revenge!" Koro~sensei angrily exclaimed which made everyone laugh at him.

* * *

 **Damn, This chapter is so long! (Just like Karma's-) Okay, Imma stop there...**


	9. Kyoto Trip!

"Lemina..." The mentioned blonde gasped after hearing that familiar voice

"M-Mom?" She turned around to see her mom got impaled by an iron pole. Her mom smiled sadly at her.

 **"I'm sorry I died..."**

* * *

"GAH!" Lemina woke up with tears in her eyes

"... What the hell? My nightmares gotten worse again... What day is it today anyway?" She looked at her phone to see the date

 _August 8_

8:00 am

' _Crap, It's August 8! I'm also late! Hey, That rhymes...'_ She quickly did her morning routine and went to school after changing into her uniform and a jacket even though it's summer (I dunno if the Kyoto Trip was summer or not but let's just think that it's summer)

~ _Meanwhile at school~_

"Akabane Karma"

"Can't you see I'm here?" Koro~sensei ignored his question

"Kaido Lemina"

"..."

"Kaido Lemina?" Koro~sensei look at her seat to see that she's not there

"I guess she's lat-"

"HERE!" Lemina slammed the door open while panting

"Lemina~san. You didn't have to slam the door open like that..."

"Sorry, but old habits die hard" She took a seat to her desk

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

"Nagisa~kun. Have you decided on the members of your group?" Megu asked the blueberry girl boy

"Group?"

"Did you forgot? She talking about next weeks school field trip" Kayano showed him a magazine of Kyoto

* * *

Karasuma explained what the whole will be doing their entire field trip. It's okay to have fun but just don't slack off that assassination we all have!

The whole class went back to the classroom and started to group themselves. Since there should be 6 people per group and there are 27 students, One group should have an extra member.

"Hey Karma~kun! Lemina~chan Wanna join my group?" Nagisa asked

"Sure/ Ok~" They both said in unison

"Ehh? Are you gonna be alright Karma~kun? You're not gonna pick up some fight right?" Sugino cautiously asked the Tomato headed delinquent

"It'll be fine~"

"When he says that, he pretty much means that he'll... 'silence' any witnesses" Lemina explained. Sugino starts freaking out saying that Nagisa shouldn't have invited him to group

"So who do we have in our group? Me, Lemina~chan, Nagisa~kun, Sugino~kun, Kayano~chan and..?"

"Oh! I brought Okuda~chan with me!" Kayano then came with Okuda tailing right behind her

"Wait! I also have brought in someone as well! The Madonna of the class, Kanzaki~san!" Sugino cheerfully brought in Kanzaki

"Oooh! No objections here!"

"Alright! It's decided! Let's figure out where we'll be going!" Suddenly, The whole class is now holding a book that is as thick ( C) as a dictionary. Which is said to be school trip guide books by Koro~sensei

~ _One week later_ ~

 _'This is really unfair... Even though we're all going on a trip they just never stop discriminating us huh?'_ Lemina sighed as she tries to ignored the taunts from the other classes

"Sorry for keeping you all idling" They all looked to where that voice came from

"Good day to you all students" Irina wore something like an actor from Hollywood would wear (Yes! that's right! Make those sons of bitches feel guilty! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA / Slapped). A-Anyways... When Karasuma saw her wear that, He immediately made her change resulting into a sulking Irina as They all entered the train that's about to move now

"Hey, Where's Koro~sensei?" Lemina asked as she takes a seat next to Karma with headphones. Nagisa looked at the window to see Koro~sensei clinging outside the train while looking at their group

"W-WHY ARE YOU CLINGING ON THE TRAIN LIKE THAT KORO~SENSEI?! WONT SOMEBODY SEE YOU FROM OUTSIDE?!" Nagisa exclaimed

"Don't worry Nagisa~kun! I'm camouflaged so it'll look like my clothes and bag are the only ones that are clinging on to this train" he reassured him

"THAT'S STILL OUT OF THE ORDINARY!"

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

"Hey, I'm gonna go buy drinks for everyone, So what would you like?" Kanzaki stood up when the train stopped to give them all a break

"Ah! I'm gonna come with you!"

"Yeah! me too!"

"What about you Lemina~chan?"

"She's asleep, And she wants lemonade if you're gonna ask" Karma stated while blushing a little as Lemina's head is currently resting on his shoulder

"Ah... Okay" Kayano, Kanzaki and Okuda left to buy drinks for everyone. As they were walking, Kanzaki bumped into a guy and immediately apologized and continued to buy drinks

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

They arrived at the inn that they are gonna stay. After resting to the next day (Well, They arrived at night) They went sight seeing... Even discussed about the history to where they were right now. Including assassination! They went to the Gion District to see that there's no one besides them. Kanzaki explained that since people barely go through there, It's the perfect place for assassination

"It really is perfect place... To kidnap you girls..." They all turned around to see delinquents

"... What's up gents? You guys don't seem to be here just for sightseeing" Karma asked cautiously

"All you boys have to do is just leave the girls and go home" The delinquent ignored him. But suddenly, Karma pushed his palm against his face to a nearby pole... Now that's what I call a REAL face palm

"See Nagisa~kun, As long as there are no witnesses then there's no problem fighting them" He continues to fight delinquents with Lemina who is also fighting them IF they got TOO CLOSE to the girls

"Tch, That blonde's troublesome. Take her out first" One of them ordered. He grabbed a metal pipe that came out of nowhere and sneaked behind Lemina who is busy protecting the girls and completely disregarding her safety. Karma saw this coming and suddenly pushed her aside for him to take the blow at the back of his head

"Karma~kun!" She was about to help him stand up but she was being pulled away by a delinquent. She struggled to free herself by elbowing him, But a piece of cloth was put against her mouth that has chloroform

' _No...'_ Her vision darkens. The last thing she saw are the boys getting beat up and seeing the panicked faces of Kanzaki and Kayano

"Lemina~chan!"

~Meanwhile back at the alley~

"A-Are you guys alright?!" Okuda then showed herself from her hiding spot and went to help the boys

"Thank god you're safe Okuda~san..." Nagisa sighed in relief

"I-I'm sorry that I hid right at the start." She apologized

"... Sons of bitches tried to hit her with a metal pipe" They all shuddered at Karma's bloodlust as he slowly stands up

"The license plate number was covered. The car was probably stolen, and a common model you can find anywhere... Tch, They're experienced in committing crimes" Veins are now visible from his face... Shit, he's seriously furious.

"With that said... **I'd like to deal with them personally...** "

~Back at the girls~

Lemina is finally awake and see that She, Kanzaki and Kayano are in a dark room with the delinquents

"Even if you scream and cry here, No will come and save you" Bastard #1 stated

"What happened..?" Lemina asked Kanzaki

"Are you alright Lemina~chan?" She whispered to her

"Don't worry... I'm fine" Lemina reassured her. Kayano then brings the topic about Kanzaki having dyed hair at the picture they happened to see earlier. She then starts explaining about her problems at her home. How her father was strict about her grades and stuff...

"I see... So in your case, You failed at school because of low grades... To be honest, I would still be okay if I failed at school" Kanzaki gave Lemina a questioning look

"What do mean by that?"

"What I mean to say is that, It's okay if you failed at school. It's okay if you get looked down upon, As long as you don't make the mistakes like I did 4 years ago in society. Then you're safe and sound..." Kanzaki and Kayano were shocked at her speech

"Uhm... Lemina~chan, What happened to you 4 years ago?" They asked her feeling concerned

"It all started when I was with my mother. I was helping her with the groceries, But then something... unexpected happened, The moment strangers looked into my eyes. They treated me as a threat to them. Ever since then, Everytime they see my eyes. They have no shame calling me a monster... and that made for a very difficult childhood" The girls widened their eyes.

"The only ones who helped me get through it are my parents and Karma~kun..." She then looks down. Not wanting to talk about it anymore

"Hey! We just kept our distance from you and now you guys are bickering!" The leader shouted. He then starts saying that the girls should join them and stuff like that which made Kayano angry, When she was about to insult them. Lemina insulted them instead of Kayano, She did it in order to protect her. The leader then strangled Lemina, Earning gasps from the girls

"What's wrong with looking down on us like you're an elite?! We'll drag you down to our level! Just you wait!" He then let go of her and took a few steps back. After seeing her eyes go **glaring red**

"Pfft... Ahahahahaha! That face of yours was priceless!" Suddenly the duct tape or whatever it was that was binding her hands broke. Freeing herself with a pocket knife that she has hidden

"Drag me down to YOUR level? Please, **I'd like to see you try** " She gave them a sinister smile which sends chills down their spines. The door creaks open to see the boys along with Okuda coming to their rescue. They saw it. They saw it all. (But they didn't heard everything) Which still made Karma furious

' _They DARE to touch her? I'll beat them until their an inch away from death...'_ Karma cracked his knuckles

"Bad news boys~ But... You're screwed" She smirked. but they suddenly heard footsteps from where they came from, To reveal Koro~sensei who has knocked out the delinquents' buddies. Well, you guys already know what happens here...

~ _Timeskip!_ ~

"Are you okay Kanzaki~san?" Koro~sensei asked

"Don't worry, I'm fine" She smiled at them before giving Lemina a concerned look

They then went back to their inn with Karma trying to stab Koro~sensei from the back

* * *

 **Finally finished! 1790+ words?! Hot damn... Anyways Merry Christmas to ya'll! And a Happy Birthday to Karma!**

 **As much as I want to create a Christmas Special... I just decided that it's better to just go to the story's timeline. Meaning that I'll make that Christmas Special when it's their winter vacation after Koro~sensei told the whole class about his past. It's kinda spoiler if I did it now**


	10. Not Again

"Woah! How in the world are you dodging all of them?!" Sugino exclaimed as he saw Kanzaki dodge all of the bullets in a bullet hell shooter game at the arcade section of the inn that they were staying while smiling like its nothing. She talked about the fact that she's not afraid at hiding that she's been doing things like going into the arcade just to have fun and neglecting her studies.

Nagisa noticed that she, Kayano, and Lemina have gotten close after getting kidnapped. While all of those are happening, They can see Mimura and Takebayashi playing table tennis with Karasuma saying that he is an expert and started join them as well

~ _Timeskip_ ~

Karma came back to the boys' room with a drink in hand. To see the boys talking about the girls they like... You know the typical boys talk for everyone out there wondering.

"Oh, Hey! Karma~kun! Great timing! Who's the girl do you like?" Isogai asked

"Hm? I thought that it was already obvious. It's Lemina~chan" The Tomato head took a seat beside Nagisa as he said so

"Well, What makes you say that? What do you like about her?" The others are interested now, Making Karma a bit uncomfortable as he blushed a little. Nagisa saw this coming and decided to change the topic

"Hey Sugino~kun, I noticed that when you talk about Kanzaki~san, You always looked so happy as if you just won the lottery or something" Nagisa mentally apologized at him as he put the spotlight at him. Karma looked at his supposed to be brother (Nagisa) and mouthed a 'Thank you' at him. Well, I saw this photo at google that said that Karma and Nagisa were supposed to be siblings from the start like Akashi and Kuroko were too...

Sugino blushed and finally admitted that he has a crush on Kanzaki. Isogai then stated that they should keep this to their teachers and especially, The girls. He looks at the slightly open door to see Koro~sensei's pink face writing something on his notebook before closing the door

.

.

.

"KILL HIM!" They all started to run towards the nosy octopus with guns and knives

~Meanwhile at the girls' side~

"Bitch~sensei, You're only 20?!" The girls exclaimed. She started talking a little about her past missions and stuff like that

"Hey, Bitch~sensei! Tell us about the guys who have fallen for you!" Yada requested with excitement

"Fufufu... Very well. This will be very racy for you children so get yourselves prepared" She warned them

"For example, When I was 17..." She trailed of seeing the octopus with the girls listening as well

"HEY! YOU THERE!" The girls looked to see the octopus was with them as well

"But I want to hear all about your all sorts of love affairs..."

"I don't think that's fair Koro~sensei, You should talk about your personal affairs with us!"

"Yeah!" He couldn't take the pressure anymore and fled from the room

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE GONNA CATCH HIM, MAKE HIM SPILL THE BEANS, AND THEN KILL HIM!" Irina declared as the girls took their knives and guns and ran towards him as well...

"I guess it all up as an assassination after all..." Nagisa sweatdropped with Kayano

"Yeah..."

* * *

Lemina was walking back to their hideout after having so much fun at the amusement park with the whole Blindfold Gang. But they suddenly saw a guy that looked like a video game character who's wearing all black in front of them. Lemina flinched, ' _Why does he look familiar? Have I seen him before? Whoever he is, I can already tell his dangerous...'_

"Ah, Hello there!" Kano greeted the guy

"Sorry about us blocking the road like that. We'll be more careful now okay?" He apologized to him

"...Ah, You're that 'deceiver' from that time aren't you?" The guy finally spoke. (For now, Let's call this guy 'Kuroha' for now on...) Kano flinched.

"You've gotten quite good at 'using' it, Haven't you?" Kuroha sneered at him which made Kano break a cold sweat. He quickly turns around to the group and tells them to run but before he could do that, A gun was already pointed at the back of his head by Kuroha...

 **"Those wounds you hate so much are going to increase again~"** He pulled the trigger. Spilling Kano's blood right in front of the whole gang. Kido, The leader, Quickly ran towards Kano's corpse with tears on her eyes. Momo hugged Marry while crying. Lemina quickly charged at Kuroha in an attempt to stop him, But she got shot at her torso making her kneel with one knee and cough up blood. He grabbed her by the hair making her look at him, He pointed the gun into her mouth and..!

 _BANG!_

* * *

"AHH!" She woke up, Making Okuda, Who is right beside her, Wake up as well. Okuda looked at her side to see that Lemina's trembling in fear while crying with traumatized eyes

"L-Lemina~chan! Are y-you alright?!" Okuda tried calming her down

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I-It's my f-fault!"

"Don't worry Lemina~chan. I'm right here, It's just a nightmare" Lemina took deep breaths before calming down

"I... I'm sorry that you have to see me like... _that_ " She looked down in shame

"No need for apologies, You needed that anyways" Okuda smiled at her

"...Please don't tell this to everyone, Especially Karma~kun..." She hesitated at first before nodding, Thinking that it's just an effect after getting kidnapped. After calming down completely, They both went back to sleep again

* * *

 **Just so you guys know, It's also better if you read the manga of Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Daze so you guys know what's going on and again, Merry Christmas to ya'll!**


	11. Tell me, This is just a dream right?

**Warning: If you are easily disturbed about suicide, Skip the flashback. Individuals suffering from anxiety or depression may not have a safe experience reading that flashback. And yes, I kinda copied the warning from Doki Doki Literature Club (Which is not mine by the way. All credits of that game goes to Dan Salvato) This is not THAT disturbing as Doki Doki Literature Club. I'm just warning you guys just to make sure you'll be alright and please don't blame me if you have a panic attack for reading the flashback. As an author, I am worried about my readers well-being :)**

* * *

It is now morning. And also the time to go back home for this is their last day at Kyoto. When they were all eating together, They couldn't help but notice that Lemina has been quiet the whole time, Not to mention her skin got pale. When they are about to ask her what wrong, She immediately puts on her headphones and starts blasting music which is obvious that she doesn't wanna talk about it. She was like that when they also got on the train as well. Karma was worried about her being, Kinda reminding him of her personality change 4 years ago.

~ _Flashback_

 _Karma was about to go to Lemina's house after receiving a call from his parents that are currently at Dubai. He wanted to cheer her up after seeing her depressed state. He knocks on the door_

 _"Lemina~chan!" He called, But there was no response. The Tomato head called again but still no response, He twisted the knob on the door which surprised him a little that it was open. He starts looking for Lemina. They were both absent from school for a reason, Which means that Lemina's also alone as well since her father is at work while her lil sis was at school._

 _He heard sniffing from the kitchen, as if someone was crying. He takes a look over there to see Lemina pointing a knife at her neck as she cries_

 _"LEMINA~CHAN!" He dashed towards her and kicks the knife out of her grasp._

 _"K-Karma~kun..?" She was tackled by a tight hug from Karma_

 _"WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" He hugs her tighter as if she's about to slip away from him any moment now._

 _"Karma~kun, I-"_

 _"At least care about the people around you! What about your father?! What about Yurika?! and..!" She hugs him back as well_

 _"And me?" She buries her face at his chest. Now regretting of attempting to commit suicide_

" _I'm sorry..." She apologized._

 _"Promise me you won't do that again. Please?" Karma snuggled his face at the crook of her neck. She then nodded, earning a sigh in relief from him._

 _End of Flashback_ ~

Karma glanced at Lemina again for a 100th time, To see her just absent-mindedly look at the window with headphones on. He takes a look at everyone to see them asleep, He then decided to take action. He gently removed Lemina's headphones making her look at him

"What's wrong?" He asked in a serious tone

"Nothing's wrong" She replied in a monotone voice and takes her headphones back but he tightens his grip, kinda threatening to destroy it if she doesn't say anything

"Quit with the bullshit already! Tell me what happened, Did those motherfuckers did something to you?!" He unintentionally raised his voice a little, Causing a few people to wake up

"Karma~kun..? What's happening?" Nagisa rubbed his eyes a little. The duo just ignored him

"No, They didn't do anything. I just had a nightmare... That's all" She looked down

"... Who was in it?" He interrogated

"U-Uhm..! P-Please don't f-fight! There's nothing to fight about! And K-Karma~kun p-please don't pressure Lemina~chan like t-that!" Okuda intervened while everyone looked at her surprised.

 _'To think that the shyest girl in class would intervene like that'_ Nagisa thought with his eyes widened. Karma and Lemina suddenly felt guilty when they both saw that they woke up the others.

"Sorry..." They both apologized. The others gasped in surprise

' _The school's devil Karma Akabane is apologizing?!'_

"And Okuda~chan, I'm not pressuring her" He stated. The shy chemist just nodded and looked at Lemina worriedly.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Lemina sighed

* * *

"Ene, You heard Hiyori's scream. We should find her as soon as possible..." Momo sighed to Ene. While she was walking, She saw a guy that looked like a video game character who is wearing all white. (For now, Let's call him Konoha) Ene seems to recognize him and immediately told Momo to follow him quick

 _~Meanwhile at the hideout~_

"Ahhh~ I'm hungry..." Kano slouched at the couch

"Kido's really troublesome... She said that she's going to find Hiyori but look, It's been six hours now!" He whined

"She looked cold-hearted when I first met her... But in the end, She was so kind" Mary smiled when she remembered the fun times

"But she's always cold towards me you know?" Kano pouted

"It just means she likes you!" Lemina, Who was sleeping peacefully on an another couch, Fell face first straight to the floor. And looked at Mary with sparkling eyes. While Kano suddenly blushed

"DID I JUST HEARD A SHIP SAILING?!" She ran over to Mary and gave her a hug.

"T-That's impossible!" He quickly hid his blush with his eye ability. 'The Deceiving Eyes'

"But it was written in a book I just read, 'There are other girls who are cold towards the person who they like'" Mary innocently said. Kano couldn't take her innocence anymore and quickly ran away after saying he's gonna find Hiyori. Hearing that, Lemina ran as well and said that she'll find her as well

"Dinners Ready! -Eh?" Seto looked around to just see only Mary sitting at the couch

"Where's Kano and Lemina?" Seto sweatdropped

"Kano ran away and said that he'll find Hiyori and Lemina went with him" Mary smiled

"'Ran away..?'"

~ _Timeskip_ ~

"Tch, We got lost..." Lemina looked at her phone to see a message from Kano asking where is she

Lemina:

I'm at an alleyway from what I see

Kano:

Ah! I see... I'll pick you there then!

Kano suddenly got a phone call to see Lemina calling him, He picked up only to hear a crack and static. It then hung up immediately.

"What the hell..?" He looked at his phone before seeing Konoha and Momo, Who seems to be chasing Konoha

"How is it? Did you find Hiyori? Or Kido?" Konoha shook his head. When he looked in a corner that seems to be an alleyway, He widened his eyes

"What's wrong? Did something-" Kano widened his eyes as well.

"...Lemina?" His mind was suddenly filled with memories he first met Lemina, Which was at a hospital.

" _So you're telling me that I should join a group who has a girl who can turn invisible, a guy who can shapeshift, another girl who resembles like a medusa, and another guy who can read minds and can talk to animals?" Lemina asked_

 _"Yeah..." They all sweatdropped at the 10 year old female who is currently at the hospital bed. She looked at all of them in the eye before sighing_

 _"Well... I guess I should." Their eyes widened_

 _"I mean, You guys came all this way just so you can help someone who's also suffering from this eye abilities. Why would I reject if I know you people can help me?" She smiled_

"Huh?" Momo finally looked the corner. To see Lemina lying in a wall while bleeding to death facing Hiyori, Who just had blank red eyes trying to kill her. Hiyori(?) who looked at the three with shocked face just smirked

A moving truck suddenly comes to block the scene in a few seconds... After that, They looked at the scene again to see Hiyori(?) gone, leaving the blonde to die...

* * *

"-mina~chan!"

"LEMINA~CHAN!"

"AHH!" The blonde woke up to see the whole class looking at her with worried eyes

"W-What are you guys looking a-" She felt something wet at her cheeks fall down to her hand to see that she's been crying while asleep. She couldn't help but feel weak and worthless, Now that she messed up and now everyone got to see her weak and cry

She hid her face with her hands in shame, Wiping her tears away only to keep flowing. She then felt something warm, Only to see Karma being a shoulder for her to cry on...

"It's okay, Don't worry. I- No, We're all here for you..."

* * *

 **Kyaahh! Why does Mary have to be so cute~! Anyway sorry for the cliff hanger**


End file.
